


Across Any Distance

by ColdBiscuit



Series: Reylo Smut [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Definitely romance, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, aw, i liked writing this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBiscuit/pseuds/ColdBiscuit
Summary: Ben and Rey are separated but still find a way to make a connection.Out-of-time, again. Very romantic, I think.Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Across Any Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the others in the series - they're all similar one-shot type pieces.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was harder to be apart now than it ever had been. Rey and Ben had spent so long in each other’s presence, always within touching distance of each other, that being apart felt like a missing part of them. Rey knew it was for good reason: sometimes missions required them to go it alone. But being in different ships, an unimaginable distance between them, was still painful.

The separation between them hurt, but it no longer cut off their connection. It seemed that no matter how far they were from each other, their thoughts still seemed to merge into one. It was a strange sensation, being alone physically, but never truly _alone._

Despite his thoughts flowing through her, she still missed his touch. She found herself running her hands across her skin absentmindedly, the way he did when he was there. Through the bridge in their thoughts, he reassured her, promising closeness when it was possible.

Whilst Rey finished with the adjustments that she was making to her lightsaber, she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder, turning instinctively towards it. But no one was there. She frowned slightly but shook it from her thoughts and left the workbench quietly. The captain’s quarters of the _Falcon_ were dark when she entered. She curled up on the bunk, pulling the blanket over her loosely and closed her eyes for another lonely night.

Her dreams were often filled with the soft sensations she craved, but as she opened her eyes, she knew the fingertips brushing against her arm were real. She moved backwards, shuffling closer to the warmth behind her and felt the fabric of Ben’s shirt against her back.

 _I told you._ His voice was always a comfort to her. She knew he couldn’t truly be here, not physically. But it seemed so real; she pondered whether their desire had been so great that their connection allowed them this time. But questioning would have to wait: his hands were already on her, tugging the fabric away from her skin.

She didn’t dare open her eyes lest the connection be broken and allowed him to caress her, imagining the touch was as real as it felt. His hand slid down her bare hips, squeezing her gently to reassure her. He hooked his arm under her leg and brought it up into the air. The heat of his breath spread across her back and she shuddered as she felt him move between her legs. His chest still pressed against her back, he slipped inside her, feeling every inch of the warmth she had saved for him.

 _Thank you for missing me_. She smiled at his words, tightening around him, desperate to give them both what they so sorely missed. His hand lightly grasped at her thigh as he slid in and out of her, moans echoing through the quiet air of the ship. Rey felt real to him too, as though he were there with her. He even felt the soft fabric of the bunk beneath them, closing his eyes to immerse himself in her.

She felt the ghostly kisses he placed on the back of her neck, his lips moving up behind her ear and his hair tickling her cheek. His other arm slid under her neck, gripping her tightly and delicately stroking her breasts.

Every movement pushed them closer together; soon there was no bed at all, just the emptiness of space and them. They writhed together, Rey’s hips buckling as he pressed against her. He let go of her leg, moving on top of her, his legs between hers. He pulled her upwards, still deep inside of her, her hands and knees resting on the soft fabric of the bunk.

Her hair hung loosely around her face. She closed her eyes tightly, begging him for more. His hands pulled at her hips, rolling them back onto him. Rey’s knees were weak with pleasure; he held her up, slipping a hand between her legs.

She kneeled up in response, suspending herself on him. The air around them began to feel like silk, the Force pulsating with every thrust. Ben grinned, burrowing his face in her hair, sensing she was approaching her climax.

His skin rippled with goosebumps, the chain reaction of her tumbling to her peak sending him over the edge too. They collapsed together, the remaining movements a mixture of convulsions and kisses. Her body trembled beneath him and he gripped her tightly, knowing their time together was coming to an end.

 _I’ll miss you_. She seemed to whisper it to him, though her lips didn’t move. He wrapped his arms around her, his heartbeat thumping against her.

 _I’ll always be here._ He responded. Rey opened her eyes for the first time, seeing his face above her, smiling. Slowly, the connection began to flicker and fade, but she drifted off to sleep with the feeling of him still inside her.


End file.
